mistaken gender
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: The great Uchiha Itachi, the oh so feared criminal...a girl? What happens when Itachi is and always has been a girl... Currently being rewritten!
1. trainning, fighting and revealing!

A.N//// yo wazz upp… never mind… this story would have to be funny and romantic…for those yaoi lovers out there this is not for u. any itachi lovers this may be a little different… itachi…the oh so feared uchiha…a girl…now who saw that one coming?! Well any who every one is under the impression that itachi is a guy…oh how wrong they are. Like orichamaru, he…or should I say she used a genjutsu that allows him…her to have the appearance, voice and likeness of a guy. And what happens if no one new about it…not even sasuke! Oh the drama!!! Lets see what happens when the genjustsu wears off…ohh this is gonna be good!

_Italic…_ thinking

Normal…speaking.

Hello kyuubi speaking…

Chapter one: month off!!!

With sasuke…

Sasuke was doing his usual training near the bridge. Naruto went off with iruka to get some ramen while sakura…now he had no clue where she was and frankly he didn't care. He's enjoying the fact that there aren't any fan girls chasing him or perverted sensei's trying to make him read one of his little "icha icha violence" or "com com paradise" books. Eeww, now that is just plain wrong.

Now what is running through his head you may wonder? Well let's see…

"_Dammit…how could I let that bastard get by me…he was right infront of me…damm you itachi, next time we meet, you wont be so lucky!" _sasuke kicked a nearby tree and split it in two. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three kunai and threw them at a target. Hitting them dead on in the head, heart and stomach. "Ha…just you wait brother…I'll surpass you sharingan or not, you will taste defeat by my hand." With that said he continued his training, not noticing a pair of yellow eyes watching him.

Yellow eyes…

"_hhmm, he is doing well. Maybe I can reach him after all. With his help the Akatsuki will fall. And my rain will begin."_ Thought a man with long black hair and pale skin. He smirked at his soon-to-be apprentice and walked off. Black robe trailing behind. (oohh I wonder who that was? I'll give you a hint…SNAKE BREATH!! Aww man that gave it away. lol)

With sakura…(where ever the hell she is!)

"Hhmm… where is sasuke-kun? I've been looking for an hour already!" yelled a girl with flowing pink hair. Her amraled eyes darting left, right and centre. _"I wanted to tell him about our teams anniversary…aww man he won't care…" _she thought glumly. That's when the also-familiar (and annoying) voice of her arch rival ino rang in her ears. " Sakura, hey sakura wait up!" she called. sakura didn't want to stop. She wanted to run like a mad women but her thoughts strayed back to her ravern haired crush. Completely forgetting ino. " Hey sakura what's up…you look down" asked ino coming in step with the pink haired koniochi. "Hello?" no reply. She waved a hand in front of her face and sweat-dropped. She took a deep breath and…

"SAKURA HARUNO STOP FANTASIZING ABOUT SASUKE AND LISTEN TO ME!!!" now that definitely got a reply. Like sakura falling ass over tit and face-planting the ground, small swirls in her eyes. Then she jumped up and nose-to-nosed ino and yelled just as loud, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID POSER!!" "POSER? I WAS JUST TYRING TO HELP FLAT-CHEST!!! "OH THAT'S IT!" with that last comment sakura launched herself at ino and tackled her to the floor.

Rock Lee just happened to walk past and see ino and sakura rolling around on the floor grabbing at each other's necks. "now now sakura that's not how a lady shoul-" WAAMMM!!!! "BUTT OUT BUSTER!!!" they both yelled in unison, then went back to there roughhousing. Leaving poor lee on the floor with two huge lumps on his head.

With sasuke…

CRASH!!! Tree eighteen down for the count. Sasuke was obviously enjoying himself. He loved the alone time he was getting. It wasn't every day the Hokaga gave every one a month off! He had just come back from lunch and was now refuelled and ready to kick 'tree' ass. Well…there wasn't anything else to kick. Besides rocks. He was trying to beat his brother's score from when they were younger.

Flash back…

_A little sasuke was standing in aww as his brother (hehe) threw eight shurikan and hit all eight targets dead on. Earning cheers and praises from the crowed. "Brother…can you please teach me how to throw a shurikan like that?" little sasuke asked. His taller and older sibling turned around and placed a hand on the little ravern haired child's head and smiled. "Maybe when you're older sasuke…for now why don't we work on your kunai throwing skills hhmm?" "Ok!" was the energetic reply. They both walked off and began some training. Though it was brief. Poor sasuke was left alone five minutes later. Itachi was called for a mission. And..to sasuke…that was the last he saw of his TRUE brother. He never thought his brother would do what he did…but...he did._

End flashback…

Sasuke smashed one last tree and slid to the floor. "Why…" was all he said. Then he heard a rustle in the tree's (well…what's left any way) behind him. He stood up and looked to the sound. Nothing. Then he threw a kunai in the same direction. "OUCH!" could've been heard all over konaha as a 15-year-old, (I'm making every one older.) kid with slightly long blond spiky hair fell to the floor with a cut on his arm. (I'm giving naruto longer hair and a more manly appearance now…there all going through puberty...lol)

"NARUTO I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH IRUKA!!!!" yelled the now pissed off uchiha. Naruto stood and straightened himself out. Then he ran a now dusty hand through his hair sighing. "M**a**n **sas**uke w**h**y the **he**ll **are y**ou **s**o gr**ump**y late**ly**?" then he quickly covered his mouth. "**Wh**at **the**!?" he squeaked. Sasuke looked at naruto as if he had a second head. Then with out warning fell over laughing his head off. Naruto turned a pretty shade of red.

"HAHA…when…d-did your HAHA…voice…s-start cracking!?" asked sasuke through laughter. Naruto turned an even prettier shade of red. Well he now resembled a tomato.

Naruto looked at sasuke as he continued to roll on the ground. _"**m**an **th**is **is ** **fre**ak**y**" _thought naruto backing away slowly.

(Ok just so you no…naruto is now 15. sakura is now 14 and sasuke is now 16. he was always the older one in the anime. I think. Naruto has shoulder length hair in a small but cool ponytail. He now wears long black trousers, a black fishnet top and an orange average ever-day jacket over the top. Oh and he has a tattoo with the kanji for "kyuubi" on his upper left arm. Sasuke now wears long dark blue denim jeans with a black tank top with the uchiha fan on the back, a choker belt with the konaha simple around his neck and has a few tattoos running over his upper (and lower) body. Like the cursed pattern running from his neck down his arm in black and a similar pattern in the shell of his ear. I've got the best pic with itachi and sasuke standing back to back…it's how mad dog! Though itachi's wearing red and has his hair down. And sakura…well who cares she wears the same junk as always.)

"Don't be a dobe naruto…(laugh)… I was just having some fun. Any way why are you here, can I help you with something?" he asked getting over naruto's voice. Naruto sighed and walked over to his friend. "The Hokaga wants to speak to you, it's about your brother." Said naruto putting his hands in his pockets. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, because he was already sprinting towards the Hokaga's office.

Hokaga's office…

The Hokaga was currently watching something on his crystal ball (thingy…lol) when sasuke came walking into his office. "You wanted to see me Hokaga-sama?" he asked bowing. "Ahh, yes sasuke. I have some news about your brother. It seems he has been spotted on the borders of sound." This caught sasuke's attention, as he stood upright. "Sir?" the Hokaga looked at sasuke with worried eyes. "We have heard from one of our spies in Akatsuki that itachi is after naruto for the nine tailed fox." Sasuke mentally punched a wall.

"Well if he's after naruto then why in hell did you send him out of safety to find me!?" now that was kinda funny in a way because the Hokaga was actually sweat-dropping. "Ahh…man I'm getting dumb in my old age." Murmured the Hokaga slapping his forehead. Sasuke was visibly shaking from anger now and it was worrying the Hokaga. "Sasuke, I'm sending you and kakashi to track him down and monitor what he's doing. Send word back to confirm what has been said."

Then as if on cue the platinum haired ninja dropped his camouflage sheet and said. "so your sending me and sasuke out to find itachi uchiha and try not to let him see our chakra, that's suicide!" sasuke smirked at that. "What's a matter sensei, you scared?" kakashi sighed. "When do we leave?" "Now" was there reply.

With itachi…

A tall figure clad in black was walking through a thick forest accompanied by an even taller man with blue skin. "Hey itachi, when was the last time you saw your little brother?" the figure known as itachi kept silent. Only when he stopped did he say something. "Kisame, we are on a mission, now is not the time for pointless discussions." With that said he continued his slow walk. Leaving kisame scratching his chin. _"You never change itachi…why can't you at least say something less threatening?" _then he also kept walking.

With orichamaru…

"Well now this is unexpected. Itachi uchiha is after naruto uzamaki. Hhmm," "kabuto!" he called. A tall 'ish' man with white 'ish' hair came walking into view. "Yes master." "Prepare an alchemy circle would you…I think it's time everyone new the truth about uchiha itachi." With that said the figure known as kabuto hurried off to prepare the circle. _"Now itachi…you shall no what it feels like to be mocked."_

With sasuke and kakashi…

Sasuke and kakashi were currently jumping from branch to branch in search for the

S-class criminal known as itachi. But they weren't having much success. "Hey sasuke, when was the last time you saw your brother?" Sasuke didn't answer, he just kept jumping. Or hopping. Kakashi sighed. So they continued their journey In silence.

About an hour later kakashi sensed a powerful chakra level nearby. "Hey sasuke, can you feel that?" "Yeah, it's him." With that they both started sneaking through the under growth, shielding their own chakra from the enemy's sharingan. Though unfortunately they didn't plan on a shark man to sniff the air and pick them out.

With itachi and kisame…

Itachi looked to the left, he thought he sensed something for a brief moment. Then it just disappeared. "Kisame, smell anything?" the said fish man lifted his head and sniffed the air. His yellow eyes narrowed. He didn't saw anything; he just looked to the left just ahead of them. Itachi new what it was straight away and flicked the tip of his Akatsuki hat. His ring glistening in the sunlight. Which was currently setting. He pushed his left arm out from behind his cloak and continued walking as if nothing had happened. Kisame had his hand casually on his katana. "Hey itachi, you ever seen what happens to a kid when they come face to face with a shark?" itachi smirked. He new where this was going. "No, and I don't plan to, have _you_ ever seen what happens to a kid when they see _me_?" Kisame pouted and took his hand off of his sword. "Fine, you take 'em."

Then in the blink of an eye he disappeared. Leaving kisame pouting. And saying something about never getting any fun. Then there was a loud crash, a mans voice yelling out in pain and itachi popping out of nowhere with his little brother held firmly I a head-lock. "Well well well. What brings you all the way out here sasuke?" itachi asked casually. Sasuke didn't reply straight away, he only tried to kick his brother in the leg but failed miserably. "That's none of your busyness _itachi!"_ he spat. Itachi just sighed and dropped his brother, then kicking him into a nearby tree. That's right about when a beaten up kakashi walked out to end up with sasuke hitting him and taking both of them into a tree.

Kisame laughed and patted itachi on the back, but quickly regretted it when itachi glared at him. Mumbling something under his breath kisame walked over to the two ninja and picked them both up by the shirt and walked back over to his comrade. Itachi took an unconscious sasuke and flipped him over his shoulder and walked off as kisame did the same with the great Copy Ninja.

With sakura…

"THEY WENT WHERE!?" yelled a now ticked sakura. "Settle down sakura, kakashi and sasuke are completely capable to look after them-" "NOT WHEN THERE AFTER AN S-CLASS CRIMINAL LIKE ITACHI!!!" she snapped a little to loudly for the Hokaga. "Please sakura calm down they should be back in a few hour-" wrong.

Before he could finish his sentence a man in ANBU uniform crashed into the room shouting. "Hokaga-sama Hokaga-sama…sasuke and kakashi have been found unconscious by the gates. And uchiha itachi and kisame (don't know his last name.) have been spotted in the village!" "WHAT!!!?" was what the Hokaga heard, surprisingly from himself.

"Get all of your men and search the whole village, I want them found. Do not attack unless necessary. Be careful!" ordered the Hokaga. With that the ANBU soldier left in a puff of smoke. Leaving a now near-heart attacking sakura and a worried like hell Hokaga. "Sakura, you go find sasuke." "Yes sir." She was also gone.

With kabuto and orichamaru…

"kabuto, is the circle ready?" "Yes master, waiting on you sir." "Good, we will wait until the right moment comes. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" (LOL!!!! What is it and evil villains and their evil laughter. Sheesh!)

With itachi and kisame…

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them two near the gate?" asked kisame gripping his prized katana. "It worked well for a distraction did it not?" "Well yeah but, never mind." Itachi rolled his crimson eyes at his partner's naiveness. They kept heading for the Hokaga's mansion. "Are you sure that brat is in there?" "Silence kisame, you are starting to get on my nerves, and trust me, that isn't a good thing." Kisame mentally flinched. "I heard that." He mumbled. Itachi rolled his eyes again._ "Idiot."_ He thought.

With naruto…

Naruto was in a guest room talking to a big brown toad. "Come on Gama-banta (SP?) You should no what's going on out there, no one will tell me." Complained the blond. "Hush naruto you are giving me a head ach. And no I don't know what's going on, but it doesn't look good." Said the toad. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. He did not like what was going on one bit.

With some ANBU soldiers…

"SIR… are you sure we should attack them straight on, the Hokaga said not to." Said one of the soldiers holding shurikan in both hands. "Yes I am sure…there is only two of them and twenty-nine of us, what can they possible do." Replied the leader. Obviously he hasn't heard of the great uchiha itachi, now that will be his demise. "Sir there they are." Whispered another as he pointed at two black figures heading towards the Hokaga's mansion. " ok boy's you no what to do." With that they all disappeared and headed to the two supposedly unsuspecting criminals.

Unsuspecting…hell no itachi and kisame new they were there the whole time. Much to the ANBU's dismay, as the last man was sent into a very painful slumber thanks to itachi's Mangeku (sp?) sharingan. As he hit the floor itachi put his hat back on and walked off. Kisame re-sheathed his big sword and also walked off.

"Hey itachi, you ever had a girl-friend?" itachi stopped suddenly and looked at kisame with a very un-itachi-like 'WTF' look on his face. Kisame saw the look and balled over laughing. Itachi felt heat come to his face at that. "Kisame." He said calmly. "Yeah." BANG!!! Kisame fell forward as itachi punched him on top of the head.

Off in the distance sasuke had recovered and was watching the whole thing with itachi and his partner. "What the fuck…?" said a very confused sasuke. Then he shook his head and walked after his brother.

Itachi looked at kisame as he hid his slight blush under his hat. Kisame on the other hand had already seen it. "This is going to be awesome black mail! The great itachi blushing at a dumb question like that…HAHA!!!" "Kisame…one more word and I'll use my Mangeku sharingan on you." He growled. Kisame shut up then, which pleased itachi.

With sasuke and a couple of ANBU…

"You four head that way while you three come with me." Ordered sasuke as his group walked in the direction of the two Akatsuki members. Who looked like they were bickering.

"ATTACK!" all the men with sasuke leapt forward and attacked the two criminals. Sasuke headed for itachi who had already dispatched two of his men. "ITACHI!!" he yelled as he drew a shurikan and threw it at his brother. Who inturn caught it with ease and returned it twice as fast. Sasuke's sharingan was activated which pleased itachi._ "He's learning well."_ He thought as he dodged three kunai.

Itachi drew his katana and charged sasuke who was picking himself off the ground. When he noticed his brother charging he made the hand seals for. "FIRE KATON: fire ball no-jutsu!" (is that right?) several fire balls flew at itachi who jumped and avoided them, but one hit his cloak which caught fire. He landed and ripped his cloak off revealing a black tank top and black jeans.

Sasuke smirked. "Getting a bit slow are we _brother_?" itachi also smirked. "You are learning well sasuke, a few more years of training and you may actually pose a threat." With that said itachi ran a hand through his silky black hair. (Well…only girls have silky hair, so what's with that…oh I no…HAHA) sasuke's smirk faded as he threw a shurikan at itachi. Itachi this time didn't catch or dodge it because it hit him dead on. Sasuke smirked. "Gotcha." Then 'poof' a log…"dammit where did he go!?" he asked as he watched the poor log hit the floor. "Bloody replacement jutsu's." he huffed under his breath.

"right here!" shouted itachi as he landed a kick to sasuke's back. Sending him hurtling into ha tree. Kisame was having the time of his life fighting the ANBU. They were actually a slight challenge. They lasted longer then three seconds. Well now that's different.

Itachi went to kick sasuke again but suddenly felt pain in his chest. He stopped and fell to his knees. Sasuke looked at his brother confused. "What's wrong with you?" itachi didn't respond. He just gripped his chest tightly, gasping for air. His ravern bangs covering his face as sweat started to soak his face. Sasuke was a little lost here. His brother never had any heart problems so what in hell is going on. Itachi slowly lifted his head revealing (I'm going to give itachi different eyes because black kinda gets boring after a while.) emerald eyes. Sasuke's own eyes widened. _"This isn't an act!" _he thought.

Kisame who had finished off the ANBU looked over to see his comrade kneeling over in pain. "Itachi!" he called but was stopped as itachi's being was covered in a purple aura.

With orichamaru…

"Now's the time kabuto." With that said the evil snake Sanin (sp?) chanted weird words. To kabuto…complete jibberish. He started to glow as the picture infront of him was revealed. Showing itachi's fight. As itachi fell over in pain and was consumed by the light orichamaru's words grew louder and louder, until he was yelling them with his hair and clothes flaring every where from invisible wind. Until everything just went 'kaput' and orichamaru stopped.

With sasuke, kisame and…itachi?

As the purple aura stopped flaring and started to dissipate, itachi's figure was revealed. Sasuke's eye's widened as kisame's jaw hit the floor. There…infront of their eyes was…

A.N//// haha curse me and my evil cliffhanger. So what did you think? Good, bad or what…if you didn't like it please don't say it so harshly…lay it to me easy ok…well that's that chapy done… what do you think happened huh…well the obvious of course. Any way I'm open for ideas if anyone can help…much appreciated. Thank you!!! Sharingan youkai signing off!!! Oh and sorry if it took me to long to get to the point…it's just what I do.


	2. the truth is out

A.N//// hey people waz cook'n? Any way sorry for the delay but I went out and now my legs are kill'n me…any who thank you for reviewing… if any of you did. Last time took a little to long to actually happen but now that that's over we can get to the real humour!!! Now last time…

_With sasuke, kisame and…itachi?_

_As the purple aura stopped flaring and started to dissipate, itachi's figure was revealed. Sasuke's eye's widened and kisame's jaw hit the floor. There…infront of their eyes was… _

Chapter two: The truth is out…

There… in front of their eyes…shit it's to unreal to say it…itachi…sasuke's most hated enemy…kisame's most feared alley... was lying on his back…but…(I'll let the guys tell ya!)

Sasuke got over himself quit quickly and shouted. "What the hell just happened? What is he…**_she _**doing… what the FUCK!!!" kisame also noticed the…er…_slight_ change in his partner.

"Ahhh…itachi?" the said criminal opened his…er her eyes and slowly sat up. He…SHE turned to face HER brother. _"Okay what is he staring at?"_ she wondered to herself. Obviously she failed to notice that… her emotions were a little out of wack…she felt embarrassed…angry…moody and hungry?

So she…him…shim (nahh) she thought to do something about her brothers annoying stare and the not-so-good looking mouth of kisame. "What the hell are you to staring at!?" that's when she noticed it. Her voice was…more…a lot more feminine. She thrashed her hands to her mouth and bolted up. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY VOICE!!!?" she screamed… sasuke…was…er…very…very lost at the moment, his mouth was open like kisame's and his arms were slack and eyes wide. He could only stare at his…sister? Kisame finally said something. "Itachi…look down." (this is kinda gay but hey it's funny right….) So…itachi looked down. Sasuke had to hold his ears as itachi let out a very…very very none itachi like scream. Kisame felt like he was going to faint!

In itachi's mind…

"_What the hell happened…I've got breast's… AGAIN!!! I though that jutsu would last I life time…but …OH NO… NONONO…Akatsuki…the guys…what are they all going to say?" and sasuke…OH HELL NO!!!_ With that itachi went mentally insane…

Sasuke watched as his former brother started looking herself over upside and down. 'She' pulled her top so she could see down, span around a few times and then checked…the …er...the main judgment of gender. Not what she had in mind. Then she just fel on her ass. "Not again!" she exaggerated. Sasuke looked from kisame to itachi…kisame to itachi. Not going anywhere here. Then kisame spoke. "Itachi…why are you a …some how, that just doesn't fit." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, mouth still agape.

Itachi stood up and dusted herself off. She re-adjusted her shirt so it wouldn't fall down and pulled her now falling pants up. She was a lot skinnier now. And more shaped…eeww. She had her usual long black hair and the same lines under her eyes. Only, her lips were more shaped and red, her cheekbones were more refined and…to kisame and sasuke's utter freakiness. She had an hourglass figure…well-formed hips, and…err…chest' ell area, and the shirt she was wearing wasn't helping either! Even her eyes were more slanted! "Kisame…I don't want to look in your mouth every time I look in your direction! And sasuke…" she pointed a feminie finger at her little brother… "not a word" that last part sent shivers down sasuke's spin…there was a very visible threat there.

That's about when naruto and iruka showed up...(ah-oh!) naruto looked at itachi… "**W**h**os**e **s**h**e**?" (Ok sorry people I just realized that I keep forgetting that naruto's voice is cracking, forgive me please.) "You don't wonna no" said sasuke. Itachi put her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly. "What's a matter sasuke…didn't you no?" "Wait…of course you didn't, not even the leader knows." That's when iruka noticed this strange beauty standing there. "Who's the babe?" he asked a little to loudly…ok kisame fainted…and sasuke almost fell over while itachi… well. "BABE? WHO YOU CALL'N BABE MISTER!!!" iruka flinched. "Feisty one to." Ok now sasuke fainted. "Kisame… kisame wake up you idiot!" shouted itachi…ok now she was pissed. She walked up to sasuke's fallen body and grabbed his shurikan and ran at iruka… "BABE…NO ONE CALLS ME BABE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT. YOU PERV!!! Iruka's face went white. Then Poof…he was gone.

Itachi stopped and hung her arms low while breathing rapidly. Her face was flushed from anger. (Now every one listen in… itachi is acting VERY out of character right. Maybe because he's a chick again so she has mood swings! Like most of us women do, so behold a moody female uchiha itachi, funny.) She was really confused and angry. "How could this have happened?" she murmured to herself. Then she looked at kisame, who had finally woke up. Then to sasuke who was standing up. He looked at itachi. "Please tell me this is a joke…or your not itachi, just some crazy fan girl…" itachi looked at sasuke, then walked up to him, emerald eyes flashing back to sharingan. Sasuke took a step back as itachi approached.

Kisame watched, as itachi looked her brother in the eyes. Sasuke new what was coming. But for some unknown reason…he didn't move. Maybe it was the shock of the situation, he didn't no, but itachi was looking him in the eyes, and with itachi, that was never a good thing. Itachi though failed to notice this as her sharingan started to change into the Mangeku. Then sasuke was on the floor retching with pain. "One day sasuke…this will all be over, and you will end this." Then she signalled her companion. Hesitantly kisame followed. Looking back at sasuke with pity. Then at itachi, with mixed emotions. (Not what you think people!) He felt betrayed…he felt amused…but most of all…he felt worry.

Itachi and the others were good friends to him. Sure itachi may have a funny way of showing it, but he…she was a friend nonetheless. (Knowing itachi as a guy it's gonna be hard writing 'her' or 'she' instead of 'him' and 'his'!) But what worried him most of all, was how the others would react…especially the leader. Akatsuki has a strict code. And itachi being what he…she is…well, she tricked us all. And he was worried what price she would have to pay. (Ok just for future references…I'm making Akatsuki an all guy thing. Women aren't allowed.) Not to mention…bloody hell ITACHI'S A WOMEN…and a fine one at that…eeww what was he thinking!? the men in Akatsuki are bloody loonies for goodness sake how will she get around without some asshole grabbing her ass?! Now that was too far off to imagine. Well…then again, if they new what she's capable of, and who she is…she _might _be all right.

With sasuke…

Sasuke woke up in a soft bed. He felt horrible. But the funny thing was…it wasn't because of the Mangeku sharingan…it was because his brother…was really his sister! Why in hell would UCHIHA ITACHI claim to be a guy when in fact is a girl? But what freaked him out the most was how easily people felt for it and how well she did it. His mother, his father…did they no? Were they hiding it because itachi wanted them to? Or was it because of some other reason? He didn't no…but it must've been bad to go through such extreme measures.

"_UCHIHA ITACHI! The most feared criminal and one of the last two remaining uchiha's, a fraud. Well…not really a fraud…SHE just claimed to be a HE and did a very good job of it. And practically fooled the whole of leaf, sound, wave, sand and so on and so forth. Even me! And by the look on her partners face…Akatsuki too. But the real questions are…who caused it… and why…" how_ was a little to far off at the moment so he didn't want to toy with that one. But itachi of all people…had to be different. And that didn't surprise him. But what did was why he wasn't angry. Or why he wasn't afraid. Normally in Mangeku cases he would've flinched, tried to avoid it, or try to run. But when he looked into itachi's eyes. He couldn't. They were filled with emotion, something he had never seen in those cold crimson depths.

But this time…she was showing it…confusion…anger…sadness…even embarrassment. He couldn't believe what he was thinking, but sasuke wanted to help itachi…not kill him…her!!!

Yes…he would help her…but first. He wanted answers. And he was getting them.

With itachi and kisame…

The walk was quiet. The hideout was only over the next hill. But the silence being emitted by the two Akatsuki members was ridiculous. Kisame had been dieing to no what was going on. But he just couldn't bring himself to ask the uchiha. Then finally. As if his prayers had been answered, itachi spoke. "I'm guessing you want an explanation?" the question was simple. But for itachi, it was quit hard. She was worried. No, that would be an understatement. Itachi, for once in her life…was scared beyond compare. Kisame looked at his crimson-eyed friend. "I believe it would help." Itachi pulled her cloak closer over her. Her hat was placed on her head, covering her whole face, the cloak covered her female body, and thank god for that, she would think. Kisame clapped itachi over the shoulder. "Stop worrying itachi, I'm sure your explanation will clear this whole mess up!" he stated cheerfully.

"_Clear what mess up?"_

They both stopped, itachi before kisame. They looked into a tree just a head of them, where the classical blue eyed ninja stood, spinning a kunai in his hand. Itachi gulped. Which didn't go unnoticed by the blond. "What's up with you itachi, you seem…_nervous_ yeah." Kisame couldn't help himself, he just had to laugh. Deidera blinked as itachi slapped his…her forehead. (He doesn't no he is a she yet, so until she reveals it to her comrades I'm calling her him or his…) kisame looked at Deidera and said. "Itachi has something _very _interesting to tell us all, something about his gend-" WAAM!!! Down and out by itachi. Deidera blinked again. "Am I missing something here?" Itachi shook 'his' head. (Just play along ok we all no she's a chick, but they don't!) "What's wrong itachi, loose your voice yelling at fish stick to much?" 'Nod' "wow…never new he was that effective…for you of all people." 'Shrug' after kisame finished rubbing his head itachi gave him a death-glare from under 'his' hat. "Not a word." 'He' hissed. Then they were off.

The hideout wasn't too shabby. It was hidden behind a waterfall and protected by a sound barrier, so members in training wouldn't make such a racket. It was concealed between two mountains with a COLD waterfall for a door. And to every one's (except kisame's) disdain, the only way in…was through that waterfall.

As itachi jumped through the cold water followed by kisame and deidera a loud BOOM was heard. The next thing they noticed was that their Akatsuki rings were flashing. (Meaning the leader wants to see them) well, itachi's and kisame's anyway. Itachi gulped and kisame put a comforting hand on 'his' shoulder. (Man the way this is going I should make them a couple…oh hell no!!!) "Don't worry itachi…it can't be that bad." Oh how wrong he was…

As they walked down a narrow corridor they came to a large black door made out of pine. With finely crafted carvings and such. Itachi reached for the door to open it but a voice from the other side said. "Come in, and be quick about it!" itachi and kisame hastily walked through the door and made their way infront of the leaders desk. Kneeling and bowing their heads in respect to their leader.

Once again the silence was unbearable for itachi. And unfortunately it didn't go with out note by the leader. "I would like to no two things itachi…why have you failed me?" He spat the last part out, obviously not happy. "I am very disappointed in you itachi…and you kisame…if not for your loyalty and…uses…I would not hesitate to kill you myself!" this time it was itachi's turn to be annoyed. _"Uses…so this asshole thinks he can just use me! Man why didn't I notice this before!" _the leader, being covered by darkness opened his ferrel yellow eyes. He looked at kisame…then to itachi. "Kisame…leave us." With a flick of his wrist kisame took one last glance at itachi and stood to leave.

When the door was closed and kisame's heavy footsteps faded, laughter could be heard.

Itachi looked back to 'his' leader. 'He' didn't like the sound of that. "Sir?" 'He' asked playing the naive one. The leader ceased his laughter and stood so suddenly itachi blinked. Then he made his way over to itachi and positioned himself infront of 'him'. "Rise." Itachi hesitated at first, and then stood, keeping 'his' head bent low to hide under the hat. "Show me respect boy, remover your hat and look me in the eyes!" itachi felt like 'he' was going to faint. _"This is it"_ 'he' slowly lifted 'his' hat, hair falling out and feminine features revealed. Itachi could've sworn 'he' heard a gasp from the leader. But quickly regretted 'his' lack on guard. As 'he' felt tight fingers encircle 'his' throat and the hardness of a stonewall hitting 'his' back. (Ok now he knows itachi's a she…well, getting there anyway) Itachi struggled against the tight grip around her throat and tried to free herself. That is until a very foul voice entered her ears.

"Listen close _girl_…tell me this…where is uchiha itachi?" the question lingered for a while…until itachi finally spoke. "Your looking at him…or, should I say…her." The leader's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't play games with me child, I will ask you again…where, is uchiha, itachi!" itachi blinked a couple of times at how dumb her leader was. _"And all this time I actually thought of him as the smart one…men can be so stupid…man I can't believe I wanted to be one!" _

Itachi looked down and thought for a while. Then. "I am uchiha itachi, and if you don't believe me, then that is not a problem of mine." Ok. Any doubt that had entered the leader quickly vanished at the tone in her voice. Exactly like itachi's. Though, a lot more feminine. The same cold emotionless voice. The leader stood back. "Explain yourself." He said calmly. "I am indeed uchiha itachi, just in my real form. You have come to know me as a man. But, I have deceived you. I am in fact a woman, always have been, always will be. I wanted something that female's were not allowed in my village. (Play along here) I wanted to join ANBU and become the best ninja in my village, but that wasn't allowed. So I used a secret gen-jutsu and, well hid my real identity from the world, my brother, my 'friends', and you…"

By now the leader was back in his seat eyes closed. "Very interesting…itachi, I find your story very, unique. But I did not sense a lie…so you must be telling the truth. And on any other circumstances I would have you killed. But due to your loyalty and strength, I will let you live, and stay as part of Akatsuki. But be warned, I will not be the one to tell the other members who thought highly of you. That will be your responsibility." Itachi nodded and straightened herself out. "You are dismissed." Itachi bowed and headed for the door when, (ok I'm just going to chuck this in for some much needed humour, and because I'm so mean to itachi!!) "Itachi…keep an eye on the men around here, not even I have control of their hormones, I don't think they've seen a descant looking women for a long time." Itachi's eyes widened as her hand slipped on the door handle and face planted on the floor.

The leader saw this and burst out with more annoying laughter as he watched itachi pick herself off the floor and hurry away, a very noticeable blush covering her face.

A.N//// well that concludes this exiting chap of "mistaken gender…" any who… did you like it or not…a bit over the top with itachi's moods but hey…all women are moody! Well, most of them anyway. The next chapter should be itachi's answer to kisame's question, of whether or not she'll stay in Akatsuki or not… send some reviews and tell me whether or not I should pull her out. I've got some really cool ideas for her if you choose out…if not let me no and give me some ideas. Well then catch ya'll later…

Oh and this story MAY be put on hold…I'm starting a new story about itachi… it's going to be called…ahhh…well…aha! "Sharingan wolf " hope you like werewolves…well; I really hope itachi likes liking blood off of his PAWS!!! Hehehe I'm so mean to him.


	3. under cover mission

A.N/// aha welcome back peoples…sorry for the delay but things have been hectic! Like my new story I'm writing, oh yes another itachi fic! Gotta love him, he may be a cartoon but he's still a hottie! And trust me I'm not the only one who thinks so! Any way this chap should explain a bit more…I think, I do know that it will be funny…. Well, enjoy. And after this I'm not doing any more until a get at least 5 reviews! And some good ideas, I'm running low, come on throw me a bone here!!!

And I do not own naruto or any other anime you may find in this story…and yes there will be a few OC in this. Like this mysterious weapon! Oooh I've said too much! Bye bye…

_**You know what they say about bad luck…it will never leave…never leave Itachi that is!!!**_

_Last time…_

_Itachi's eyes widened as her hand slipped on the door handle and face planted on the floor. The leader saw this and burst out with more annoying laughter as he watched itachi pick herself off the floor and hurry away, a very noticeable blush covering her face._

Chapter three: under cover mission…

With itachi…

Itachi walked faster as she rounded the final corner of the leaders chambers pulling her hat over her head. She did not like the last bit of there conversation. Sure she felt flattered at being called decent, hell any girl would! But the last part was too much info, a good warning though. She picked up even more speed and made a dash for her quarters, only being seen as a black blur.

She turned one last curve and ran smack-dab into something very hard. "Oof." She moaned as she rubbed her head. "Watch where your going asshole!" she looked up quickly in rage. "WHAT did you say to me!" she hissed. But quickly regretted it as her feminine voice was heard. _"Ahh shit!"_ she mentally moaned. There was a gasp from infront and behind as a group of men crowed around her. "Hey, what the hell is a women doing here?" one said. Itachi shot to her feet and stood tall. "I will repeat myself…what did you say to me." Her voice held a threat and every one heard it and backed off. Except three men wearing their cloaks open. "Now now, a little girl like you shouldn't talk like that, why don't you come here and give us a kiss hhmm?" Itachi's eyebrow twitched.

Off in the distance kisame heard the loud threat and paled. _"Itachi!" _he ran off towards the voices. He arrived just in time to hear the last comment. "Hhmmm, let me think…you want a kiss, THEN KISS THIS ASSHOLE!!!" with that itachi threw a shurikan with intense force and hit them dead on. "Care to repeat that filth!" the one surviving member shook his head and crawled off.

"Wow…and I thought you were scary before". Itachi flicked some hair out of her face and fixed her cloak. "Perverts." She said. Kisame laughed a bit. "Well…what did he say?" itachi looked at kisame, rubbed her neck once, giving a clear show of her now purple bruise. Kisame whistled. "It took a little convincing, that I really am itachi…but he knows…and said I could live and stay." Itachi put her hat back on and walked off. Though kisame wasn't finished. "Are you going to stay… or are going to pull an 'orochamaru' and run off?" itachi stopped and looked back. She seemed deep in thought. "I don't know." Then she was gone. Kisame closed his eyes and sighed. "Things are gonna get a lot more interesting from now on." Then he also walked to his room.

With Orochamaru…

"It is done…now to see what will happen." Yellow eyes followed the moving picture and turned away. "Kabuto!" "Yes sir." "Release the weapon." "Yes sir." "Now itachi…we shall see your true strength."

The next day with itachi…

Itachi rolled over in her soft black bed. Black. Black, there was a lot of that around. Though she didn't mind. 'Knock knock' she rolled over to face the door. 'Knock knock' "go away." She yawned. Silence, then. 'BANG BANG!!!' "AHHH!!!" itachi freaked and fell off of the bed, landing on her side, legs half on bed, head and arms on the floor. "Dammit." "Yo itachi it's Deidera, open the door, yeah!" itachi's eyes widened. _"Oh no! What am I going to do!?"_ she thought franticly.

Then there was a click and a squeak as the door slowly opened. Itachi's eyes darted to the door as she quickly got up and ran into the closet. Deidera's blond head pocked through the door as he looked around the room. "Itachi…you in here?" itachi felt like killing the prick for entering without her permission but quickly thought against it as deidera walked into the room. "Hello?" again no reply. Deidera continued to explore the uchiha's room as itachi watched from inside her closet. _"Man how do I get him out!"_

Deidera walked up to itachi's bed and noticed it's poor state. A pillow on the floor along with half of the mattress. "What the hell?" deidera picked up the mattress and dropped it back where it was suppose to be. "Looks like he had to go some where in a hurry, it looks like he just fell out of bed."

Itachi looked on as deidera walked straight for the closet. _"Oh no!!!" _deidera reached for the handle. Itachi was sweating uncontrollably now. Then…"hey deidera what are you doing in itachi's room?" kisame's head popped through the door as deidera spun around meeting his eye. " Looking for him, have you seen him?" "No, have you tried the training field?" deidera put a finger to his chin. "I'll do that now." Then he walked passed kisame and out the door.

Kisame sighed and walked in, closing the door behind him. "He's gone now itachi." There was a loud CRACK and a muffled 'oof' as itachi fell out of the closet, landing gut first on the stone floor. Kisame looked at itachi for a second then fell over laughing. "Haha, the great itachi uchiha, haha hiding in, a closet. Hahaha!" itachi's face went three shades of red as she stood and walked over to the laughing fish man, then grabbed her sandal from next to the door and whacked him over the head. "Don't laugh at me kisame. I may be a women now, but I'm still me!" She hissed.

Kisame rubbed his throbbing head and looked itachi in the eyes. Surprisingly sharingan absent. A minute went passed and itachi crossed her arms and leaned on her hip. "What are you starring at?" (Now for some real humour, and no I'm not an itachi hater, I'm a lover…a lover of shame that is!) "Well?" 'Blink'… that's when itachi's face turned cherry red and her hands ran to her half exposed chest. She was wearing a normal Singlet that would of fit her male form, but no way in hell her female form! The top of her breasts were showing for cry'n out loud!!! "Kisame you perverted asshole!!!" kisame fell backwards as itachi did a roundhouse kick out the door and slammed it shut in his face. Kisame stood and scratched his head with a very weird blush on his face. "Wow…itachi does have…er…" he stopped himself from finishing that sentace in fear the moody uchiha would hear.

About five minutes later itachi rea-merged from her room fully dressed in her Akatsuki cloak and a black tank top that actually fit and a pair of black jeans with a chain belt. (Stylish!) Her hair was still in the usual low 'ponytail' but she had moved her headband and tied it around her neck like a choker. She stopped and looked down. "Nahh." She untied the headband and replaced it on her forehead. "I need to get some new clothes." With that said she looked at kisame who was…gaping… "_Idiot."_

"Now what in hell do you want kisame?" 'Blink' "Oh right…the leader sent me here to tell you that we have a mission." "And that would be?" "We have to…wait, YOU have to go to Leaf and stay undercover. You have to keep an eye on the security system and report by summon. The leader wants you to monitor their ANBU and such so we can work out a plan of action to capture that Kyuubi brat." "What do you mean _me_?" " I mean by yourself, no deidera nothing, just you." At the end of that kisame pointed a blue figure at itachi. Who inturn slapped her forehead and moaned. "Great."

Kisame smiled. "You better tell the others, unless you want to keep hiding in that closet. You can tell deidera now, he's at the training fields looking for ya." "Fine." She said flatly. With that kisame walked off leaving itachi to slam her door shut. "Bloody men always looking down tops, sheesh!" murmured itachi falling backwards onto her bed. "Well, better go find deidera…oh joy." Then she stood and walked out the door on her way to the training fields in search for the blond.

Training fields…

Deidera plonked himself down on a log and put his chin in his hands. "Man I've looked every where and still know sign of him." There was a rustle in the tree above him. He looked up only to see _itachi_ sitting on the branch above his head. "What do you want deidera?" deidera blinked and stood. "The leader sent me to tell you about a new mission." Itachi blinked. Deidera couldn't see her face of course. "Kisame already told me." "Oh." Deidera looked at the training targets and dummies. "Hey itachi, you wonna spare?" itachi looked at deidera from the corner of her eye. "Alright."

Itachi almost laughed at deidera's lack of brain…he hasn't noticed that her voice was different. More feminine. "Hey itachi, there's a rumour going round that you got a girlfriend." Itachi's eyebrow twitched violently. "Deidera…" "Yeah?" 'WACK!' deidera hit the floor like a tone of bricks. "Hey what was that for? If your acting like this than it must be true. Come on, who is she?" again itachi clobbered him over the head. She's been doing that a lot lately. "Lets just spare." "Ok" was the muffled reply from under itachi's foot.

Itachi jumped off of deidera and landed about ten feel away holding a kunai. Deidera stood, dusted himself off and fixed his now falling out hair. He then pulled out a shurikan. "Ready?" "When you are." Deidera smirked and ran at itachi. Jumped several feet into the air and threw the shurikan. Itachi sighed and dodged the blow and threw her kunai at the blond, who had just landed, back leaning against a tree. Deidera gave a surprised 'yelp' as the kunai landed right between his thighs. About a small centimetre below his crotch. He held his breath as he pulled it out. He slumped a bit and thanked the gods that were watching over him.

Then he disappeared. Itachi blinked in confusion. She pulled out another kunai and scanned the area wither sharingan. Nothing. She was just about to turn around when a pair of hands pushed her shoulders back. She gasped as she landed hard on the ground with a very heavy blond sitting on her…lower body. Whether on purpose or not. She felt heat rise to her face when she felt a hand on her…breast!

Deidera blinked a few times. _"What the hell…?" _he squeezed his hand a little. His face went blank. He looked at itachi? His…HER face was reader then the clouds on his cloak! He looked from his hand to itachi. Hand to itachi. He repeated this action for the next minute until a voice behind him snapped him out of his stupor.

"Well itachi…looks like he found out the hard way!" kisame was trying not to laugh as he walked up to red itachi and a confused deidera. "What in hell is going on here?" he watched as kisame pointed at itachi's face. She was PISSED! Deidera yelped as itachi pushed him off. He fell backwards and stood quickly. "Well deidera…it turns out that itachi isn't really what we think he is…HE is really a SHE. Always has been." Deidera paled. Kisame watched as itachi stalked up to deidera.

Then there was an earth-shaking **SLAP!!! **And Deidera fell backwards again with a REALLY red handprint on his cheek. Kisame fell over laughing then and there. Itachi lowered her pulsing hand. She had pulsed as much chakra as possible to her hand to slap deidera. Who was out cold with little stars running circles around his head? Itachi huffed and pulled her cloak back on. She had taken it off during there little sparing session. And was still surprised deidera hadn't noticed her figure or any thing. "And no I don't have a girlfriend because I'm not a LEZZBO ASSHOLE!!!" kisame was still laughing himself silly. Itachi stalked off to gather her things for her mission.

Another bonus for her was she could pick up some new clothes while she was there. But she would also have to find a new 'unmarked' headband without the line through it. Other wise they'd see her as a missing Nin. And she didn't want that.

About an hour later itachi arived at the rendezvous point. Where kisame and deidera were waiting. Deidera's cheek was still VERYnoticeably red. And kisame was still snickering. Itachi cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips. Which was actually a very funny sight considering it was big-bad itachi who was doing it? Again kisame snickered when itachi gave deidera a death glare.

"So. We'll see you in about…hhmmm…a month." Itachi's mouth his the floor. "A month! That's to long. Why do _I_ have to be the one to go to leaf village? You know my brother lives there!" kisame shrugged. Itachi huffed and crossed her arms over her no longer flat chest. "Fine…I guess I can count this as a kind of vacation…all I have to do is keep an eye on the ANBU system and report by summon…what could possibly go wrong?" she said smiling slightly. You know people should never say that…because if you do…only the worst can happen.

Deidera shivered. He was used to the old itachi…whenever he smiled it always meant either death or serious pain! But now it was just plain sweet and scary! Itachi said her goodbyes and ran off, jumping into a tree and continuing on. Leaving kisame and deidera to themselves.

About an hour later itachi came to a stop outside the gate's to leaf. "Man I hope no one recognises me." Itachi walked into the village. Before she had left she changed into something different so people wouldn't see her as a threat…well…that's what she told herself... She wore black jeans and a red tank top. With a black jacket. (Have you noticed that in the anime the only things itachi wears are red or black…that's weird…well same goes for me…my two most favourite colours and the only colours that suit me…)

She had the usual white bandaging around her feet and wore black sandals over the top. She had two silver metal armbands on her upper arms and…of course sunglasses. She wasn't going to deactivate her sharingan unless she needed to. She had her hair down for a change. It went past her shoulders and stoped down her back just below her shoulder blades.

Itachi scanned the area she was in with her blood limit and hoped to hell ANBU wouldn't recognise her chakra. She walked down the busy streets and past the ninja Academy. But that's where she stopped. (Team seven may be older but they are in their last year of training.) She couldn't help herself as she walked along the path and through the doors. She new where to go since the corridors hadn't changed since she used to go her before she went all homicidal on her own clan. She passed a door but stopped as she saw a familiar face sitting at a table writing out something.

She smirked. There at the end of the long table was her little brother sasuke…it must be time for the exams to become a Jounin… she watched as sasuke put down his pen, pick up his paper and walk up to the front desk. She saw the teacher's eyes widen and double check the paper. She opened and closed her mouth a few times and nodded to sasuke. "You pass uchiha sasuke…though it looks like you could've pass this test when you were a child… amazing." Sasuke nodded and walked for the door. Itachi looked from left to right for some way out… "Ahhh shit." She said to herself. She stepped back and leaned on the wall like some teenager, hoping sasuke wouldn't pay attention to her.

Sasuke opened the door and waked out, but before he walked off her looked at the stranger leaning against the wall. "Who are you?" he asked. Itachi sweat-dropped at her bad luck. Panicking she thought of a name…(I like this name so shut up!) "Reign…" she said simply. Sasuke blinked. "What are you doing here, it's test day, shouldn't you be in there?" he asked nodding to the door. Itachi refrained the smirk that almost past her lips. "I passed that test years ago…much quicker than you did." She said with a little laugh in her voice. "So your Jounin?" itachi shrugged. "Yeah." Sasuke looked her up and down, noting all the weapons she had. She was covered in kunai, all hidden and a few shurikan also well hidden. Wow she was well equipped…

The silence was broken as two more students exited the room. A boy itachi recognised as the Kyuubi brat and the second one as the girl who always hangs around with sasuke. Sakura if memory served. (Ok now for some real bad luck!) Sasuke was about to walk off but the voice of a certain platinum haired sensei stopped him. "Yo you three, we have a new member to the team today." The others looked at eachother and blinked. "Who?" asked naruto. "a girl by the name of Reign." Sasuke turned to the girl leaning on the wall…that had slid over and face-planted the ground. _"This cannot be happening!!! I thought I was luckier than this!" _cried itachi in her head.

Kakashi noticed this… " so you must be Reign?" itachi nodded her head nobly on the floor.

That's when it hit her! Her leader was still keeping an eye on her…he must've done something and some how new she was going to use Reign as her name! _"That man is pure evil…" _she though flatly. She stood to her feet and cleared her throat. "Sorry I slipped, you startled me." She said smiling at her _'new sensei'._ Kakashi smiled back under his mask and held out his hand. "Hatake kakashi." He said shaking 'Reigns' hand.

"_so that's why she was out here." _Thought sasuke. "well let's go to the training grounds and show off our skills to Reign shall we!" said Kakashi happily. Naruto punched the air obviously licking the opportunity to show off his skills while sasuke and sakura nodded their heads. Itachi on the other hand smirked. "This should be fun." She said out loud. She looked at sasuke. "Hey sasuke, is it?" she asked playing along. "Yeah." "How's about we spare?" sasuke smirked. "Is that a challenge?" "Oh yeah." She replied. Kakashi heard that and said. "I'll be Ref." Sasuke and itachi nodded. Naruto crossed his arms. "I wanted to fight sasuke." he mumbled to himself. Sakura sighed.

When they reached the training grounds sasuke and itachi walked out into the clearing. Itachi slowly took off her jacket and threw it to the side. Ignoring the silent whistle from kakashi. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his perverted sensei. "don't go easy on me because I'm a girl sasuke…because I'm not going easy on you!" called itachi from the other side of the 'fighting ring'. Sasuke smirked again.

Kakashi cleared his throat and explained the rules. "ok you two…you can use any jutsu you want, you can use Tai-jutsu and any blood limit you may posses. But just don't kill eachother ok…to much paper work on my account." With that said sasuke activated his sharingan. Reign (itachi) noticed this. She kept her sunglasses on, her Sharingan active underneath. "Bring it on little man." She called. Sasuke smirked and charged. He jumped into the air and threw a shurikan. Reign laughed. "That's it, a shurikan!" Reign watched as the shurikan flew passed her. Then she looked at sasuke, who went 'poof' into a puff of smoke. "What, a clone!" then the shurikan behind her went poof and turned into sasuke. (The same thing sasuke and naruto do when they verse Zabuza.) Reign then smirked. "He's learning." She said to herself.

She jumped up just in time to dodge a kunai to the side. "What the!" yelled sasuke as Reign spun around and roundhouse kicked him into a tree with immense speed. _"Man she's fast…almost as fast as itachi…" _he thought. He picked himself up only to be knocked back down with Reign sitting on his lower stomach holding his arms by his side. "Try and get out of this one sasuke." she taunted. (Don't get the wrong idea people she's just toying with him…once again not what you think!) Sasuke blushed at the sudden contact. Reign noticed this and also blushed. "well now this is awkward." She said blinking. "no shit." Replied sasuke. then they both blushed even more when naruto yelled out. "get a room!"

Reign jumped off of sasuke and landed as far away as possible, still blushing. Sasuke stood rather quickly and dusted himself off. He watched as Reign pulled out several kunai, each between different fingers. Then she jumped into the air and spun, sending kunai fling straight at sasuke. "SHIT!" he yelled as he dodged them, one hitting him in the side and sending him flying into the same tree. Reign ran over to sasuke and leaned down a bit. "hey kid, you ok?" sasuke numbly nodded. Kakashi was shocked to say the least, no one had beaten sasuke so easily before. He opened and closed his mouth trying to announce the winner, but couldn't. Ten finally. "R-Reign is the w-winner."

Naruto was equally shocked. "how the hell did you beat sasuke!?" he yelled dramatically. Sakura blinked. While inner sakura was having the biggest blow out you've ever seen. "**_HOW DARE SHE TOUCH MY SASUKE!!! NO ONE IN ALL HELL CAN SIT ON HIM LIKE THAT! MAN JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HER, I'LL RIP HER HEART OUT AND WATCH IT BLEED, CHA!!!" _** sakura nodded her head agreeing with her inner self. Her eyes lighting up with the fire of determination! She watched as Reign offered sasuke her hand. he took it much to sakura's dismay. She helped sasuke up and they both walked back to the group. Where a gaping naruto and kakashi met them with open mouths.

Again Reign was annoyed by the mouth thing. Not pleasant. Sasuke also looked about ready to kill them. "hey guys…do a girl a favour and shut your mouths." Said Reign looking at sakura, who looked like she was about to pounce on her. Reign lifted an eyebrow. _"I wonder what her problem is…" _she thought. Sakura turned around and whistled innocently. Reign sighed. She hadn't seen any ANBU around so she didn't really have to report to her leader. Sasuke looked at Reign more closely and his eyes widened a bit. She seemed very familiar. Reign noticed this and looked at sasuke with a weird expression. "what?" sasuke blinked and shook his head. "nothing, you just look familiar that's all." Reign gulped. _"oh shit." _She thought.

The rest of the day was spent training and what not. when it was time to leave Reign sweat-dropped. She didn't have a place to stay! Kakashi noticed her state of distress and asked. "what wrong Reign?" Reign looked at her new sensei and sighed. "I only got in today, and I don't have a place to stay." She mumbled truthfully. Kakashi laughed, then looked at his retreating team. Then he raised a finger obviously finding a solution.

…_**Now they say Bad luck never leaves you…well for itachi or should I say Reign…it was SO true…**_

"yo sasuke!" Reign would have fainted if the platinum haired ninja hadn't put and hand on her shoulder. Sasuke jogged back up to them. "yeah?" "Reign here doesn't have a place to stay yet…could you give her a roof for a couple of day's while I take it up with the Hokaga?" sasuke blinked. Then looked at Reign who looked ready to jump off a cliff. "sure…" kakashi slapped Reign on the back and said. "well see you two tomorrow!" then in a puff of smoke he was gone. Reign looked at sasuke, then to the sky. "why me?" she mumbled. "I know what you mean…" said sasuke folding his arms. Reign laughed a bit at that.

At the uchiha compound in sasuke's house…

"you can sleep in here for the time being…all the other rooms are still in ruins." Reign walked into the room and smirked. Her old room. "whose room was this?" she asked a little amused. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Then walked out of the room. "boy he sure can hold a grudge…" she said to herself. But winced as sasuke walked back into the room carrying some sheets. "it's not you I hold a grudge against." _"oh if only you new little brother…if only you new…" _sasuke placed the last sheet on the bed and looked at Reign. "to answer you're question, this room belonged to my older brother…but he doesn't live here any more." With that said he walked out of the room and into his own.

Reign had to laugh, quietly but she laughed. "such a fool." She breathed to herself. She then looked around her old room. Her ANBU uniform hung up neatly on her wardrobe door, all her old kunai and shurikan on shelfs in the corner. Oh how she missed this room. She left so many good weapons here, that she almost came back for them at one point in time. She walked over to the shelf and picked up her old Demon Wind shurikan…it was dusty, but still sharp, so her finger found out as it bled. She sighed. _"you know…some times…not often but sometimes…I regret what I did all those years ago…"_ with that in mind she dropped onto her old bed and drifted to sleep. The last thing she saw was the picture of her and sasuke when they were younger, and **she **was still a **he… **they looked happy in that picture…so why was she so sad… "_bloody mood swings!" _she though bitterly.

A.N/// yo yo yo waz up…so what did you think…good bad sappy…oh well, just so you know I've started a new story called unleashed. So any gundam seed lovers will be sure to like it…it's absolutely demonic! Well at least Kira is…any who review and tell me what you think…you no I almost typed in 'thunk' what the hell…is that even a word, no it's an action duhh! Good-bye and good riddens. Just kidding!


	4. Suspicion

A.N/// yo what up…so you think the story is good so far huh…well it must be if your back for more… any who this chap should be funny, I planned it on being funny so it better be…lets see how Reign (itachi) can handle playing nice! enough chit chat lets get on with it…

_Last time…_

_Oh how she missed this room. She left so many good weapons here, that she almost came back for them at one point in time. She walked over to the shelf and picked up her old Demon Wind shurikan…it was dusty, but still sharp, so her finger found out as it bled. She sighed. _"You know…some times…not often but sometimes…I regret what I did all those years ago…"_ with that in mind she dropped onto her old bed and drifted to sleep. The last thing she saw was the picture of her and sasuke when they were younger, and __**she **__was still a __**he… **__they looked happy in that picture…so why was she so sad… "_Bloody mood swings!"_she though bitterly._

Chapter four: Suspicion…

Sasuke's house was quiet. Reign opened her now emerald eyes and looked around her room. She did not want to get up, but she had training with team seven today.Then sasuke's call got her up. "Yo Reign, better get ready we've got training today!" Reign just wanted to throw a kunai and kill the loud-mouthed uchiha, but alas, she got up. She let a rather loud yawn escape her lips and stretched. She felt rather weird. She had a few cramps in her stomach and thighs. Being a man she never got any of these sorts of things. But hey, what's the worst that could happen?

Sasuke closed the fridge and dropped an empty milk carton into the bin. He was out of milk. "Go figure, why can't naruto bye his own milk." He said to himself. Then Reign walked into the room rubbing sleep from her eyes. "He should be lactose intolerant, that way there's no way he can use your milk…" sasuke smirked. "Now that would be good." Sasuke pulled out two packets of Ramen and boiled some water. "Do you like Ramen?" Reign blinked. "Every now and then yeah." Sasuke poured some water into each Ramen cup and handed one to Reign with some chopsticks. "So when do we leave?" asked Reign blowing on her Ramen. Sasuke swallowed his mouthful of food and looked up. "When we're done eating I guess." Reign nodded and finished eating her Ramen in record time.

Sasuke blinked of few times while letting noodles half in his mouth fall back into the cup. Reign blinked. "What?" "You eat Ramen faster then naruto, I didn't even think that was possible…" said sasuke quickly. Reign shrugged. "I rarely eat Ramen, but when I do it doesn't last long." Sasuke shook his head. "well then you better go get ready." He turned his head a little when he said that. Reign tilted her head in confusion. Then a very deep blush ran up her face as she squeaked and ran back to her room, clad only in a loose white button up shirt and black under wear. Sasuke shook the slight blush off of his face and finished his Ramen, while Reign was getting 'dressed'.

She ran through some of the new clothes she bought earlier and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a red sleeveless neck top. (it's like a normal top and it has no sleeves, not top like a boob choob, it's got bands. And it has a long neck thing that runs up to the end of her neck…any way.) she put them on and slipped her sandals on over the black leg bands. She pulled her silver armband on and winced when she remembered sasuke. _" man lucky my shirt covered my tattoo, I'm to careless." _She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, letting a few strands hang down as always, and put a pair of black metal-frame sunglasses on. She activated her sharingan for the hell of it and walked out to the dinning room where sasuke was waiting. Sasuke blinked. "you really like red and black don't you?" Reign sweat-dropped. "hehe, my two favourite colours…"

Sasuke shrugged and pulled on his pack. "well let's go then." Reign nodded and followed sasuke out the door.Sasuke and Reign jumped from roof-top to roof-top. When they arrived at the bridge sasuke was very shocked. "sensei, your early…" kakashi looked up from his little orange book and smiled under his mask. "I know…Iruka kept hassling me about me reading my book, so I left so I could read it in piece." Sasuke fell back anime style then jumped to his feet. "you idiot now we have to wait for naruto and sakura!" "what's wrong with that?" asked the platinum ninja.

Sasuke slapped his face and sighed. "never mind." Reign watched in confusion as sasuke sat down. Then she walked over to kakashi and looked over his shoulder and read the first few lines of the book. Sasuke paled. Reign's left eye twitched. "sensei, _what_ are you reading?" kakashi held his book so Reign could read the title. Reign's right eye twitched. Then she pulled up her 'invisible' sleeves and huffed. She slipped past kakashi and snatched his book. "yoink!" she said as she dangled the book over the side of the bridge. kakashi looked like a rain deer caught in headlights then. He edged towards his book and tried to grab it. Reign lowered it. "now why would some one of your stature be reading sick junk like this sensei?" she asked tauntingly. "it's not junk its art!" snapped kakashi reaching over the railing like some kid trying to grab his hat from a bully.

Sasuke couldn't believe her speed; she was almost as fast as. No, it couldn't be.Then naruto and sakura showed up and saw the display. Sakura fell over laughing while naruto just stared. Reign saw their arrival and looked at a whining kakashi. "give…it back!" he huffed reaching again. Reign smirked. "only on one condition Kakashi Hatake…" kakashi looked at Reign. His one visible eye looked like he was about to cry! Reign looked at him pathetically. "man you are so pathetic!" she laughed. Kakashi huffed. "drop it and I'll kill you!" he said jumping to reach, only to fall over the railing and into the ice-cold river. Sakura laughed harder along with sasuke and naruto.

"I'll give it back if you promise…to keep it out of my sight during training!" she called over the railing. Kakashi pouted while sitting in the water and crossed his arms. "fine!" he called. Reign nodded and dropped the book. Kakashi's eyes widened as he jumped up and caught it as if it we're a newborn baby. He whipped the water that was on it and looked at Reign like a boy would his older brother. "Pure evil…" he said jumping back up to the bridge.

Sakura held up her hand as if for a high five to Reign. Reign looked hesitant at first but clapped her hand. Naruto laughed. "Good one Reign!" Reign winked triumphantly under her shades. Sasuke looked at Reign with a strange look. Now that he thought about it, she seemed familiar in a way…but how… he shook the thought away, he would think about it later. Reign noticed this and walked up to the raven-haired ninja. "What's up sasuke?" the said uchiha shrugged. "Nothing…" Reign raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" "Really." Repeated sasuke walking off. _"He suspects something…"_

The day's training went on without any hustles. Naruto got his ass kicked by sasuke again, while Reign and kakashi spared off. Every one was amazed at her speed and skills. And once again sasuke was left thinking about how familiar she seemed. Her moves…speed…style in combat, even her appearance was a little familiar…"man I can't believe she beat Kakashi sensei! She was so cool!" said naruto to sakura, who nodded her head. _"__**She may be strong and fast…but there is NO WAY IN HELL SHE'LL GET SASUKE!!! CHA!" **_yelled inner sakura punching the air. Sakura nodded again. Sasuke walked behind, he was walking with his hands in his pockets as usual with his head down, he was still thinking about Reign. "Why does she seem so familiar?" he mused out loud. Reign heard him and frowned.

"_As I thought…he's on to me…better keep on the down low and act a little less…wait…I'm not acting any thing like my usual self!__What is wrong with me!!! But still…how do I get out of this mess…act more naruto 'ish' …hell no…it seems that sakura girl likes sasuke…maybe I can use that to my advantage…man that idea would seem so wrong…HE'S MY FUCK'N BROTHER!!!!! AAAAHHHH! Bloody hell…I know! I'll tell him the truth! Well half of it any way…so sasuke guess what I'm an uchiha too! What am I thinking…yeah that should work, but how to avoid any unwanted questions…say I was in hiding, that I used my speed to escape 'itachi'…man I'm screwed…better than nothing…" _she slowed down so she fell In step with sasuke and put her hands in her pockets. "Sooo…what are you thinking about?" sasuke looked up at Reign and saw a flash of red behind her sunglasses. Then he remembered what happened when he last saw his brother…he was turned into a…women! He suddenly grew more suspicious. He looked at Reign with a stoic expression. One that reminded Reign of what her own were like. But it still held a lot of suspicion…that much in fact it was starting to scare Reign!

"This will probably sound silly but…take off your sunglasses." Reign frowned. "Why?" "Show me your eyes…" this time he sounded demanding. Reign stopped…it's now or never. "So you've finally noticed huh?" sasuke stopped and blinked. Reign clicked her tongue and looked at sasuke. "I know you've been studying my movement when I fight. Look familiar to you, sasuke?" sasuke frowned. "Who are you, really…" Reign smirked. Sasuke stiffened. "I know that smirk." He growled. Reign blinked. "Don't jump to assumption's sasuke, I know what your thinking and it's that far from the truth it's stupid!" sasuke blinked again. " Oh really…" "You were thinking about your brother…now answer me this sasuke, if I were your brother, why are you still breathing…huh Sherlock."

Sasuke looked angry now. "Who are you!" he growled obviously getting pissed. (Ok this is part of itachi's cover up so just play along.) Reign turned to look sasuke in the eyes… "Reign…uchiha…" sasuke stiffened at that, his eyes wide. He watched as Reign pulled off her glasses and revealed crimson sharingan. Sasuke opened his mouth as if to say something but was at a loss for words…sasuke blinked…and blinked…and blinked…and for the record, he blinked again… then he noticed that Reign had started walking again, so he ran to catch up. He fell in step with Reign and studied her closely. She couldn't be lying. She has the Sharingan to prove it; she has the famous 'Uchiha smirk', the hair colour…the skills…every thing! Reign looked at sasuke from the corner of her eye. He was looking at her…he was still a little suspicious, and she could tell.

"I'll bet you want an explanation?" sasuke looked her in the eyes. "wait until we get home…this is serious…" with that sasuke walked up to Kakashi and they talked about their training, sasuke obviously acting as if he hadn't heard that he was sharing his house with another uchiha. Shocking…

Reign sighed. She had to report to Akatsuki tonight, she would have to sneak out and make a run with out being seen by the ANBU, she had been studying there shifts and such. It was rather silly in her opinion. The leader said she could report by summon. But frankly she couldn't be bothered to work a summoning jutsu, she needed a run…she was starting to stress out about her brother catching on…man she's going to need a good vacation after this!

As sakura and naruto said their goodbyes at the fork in the road the two uchiha's walked back to the compound. Each deep in thought, Reign being caught up in thinking of a good way to sneak out while sasuke…man sasuke's train of thought was hectic right now! One thing he was thinking about Reign being an uchiha…two about itachi being turned into a women before his eyes…three the possibilities of Reign being a spy…and fuck'n four! The even more possible thing of Reign BEING itachi! but he shook that last one off, because him knowing itachi…one, why would he be here…wouldn't he be trying to work out how to revers the gender jutsu… two itachi doesn't act like an idiot…three why in hell would he agree to sleep in sasuke's house! And last but not least…itachi as a girl…dude that was just plane stupid… "_he has to much pride to be seen like that…a almost feel sorry for him… almost…" _sasuke smirked at that last thought.

Reign noticed this and thought for herself. _" Now if I can wait until sasuke falls asleep, maybe then a can sneak out…I could say I'm going for a walk…I could drug him…tempting but I can't, to much hassle…I'll wait…" _with that sasuke opened the door and walked in, followed by Reign, who looked rather uneasy. As soon as sasuke closed the door he looked at Reign questioningly. Reign sweat-dropped and scratched her head. "I'm guessing you want that explanation now huh?" 'Nod'. "Well it's kind of a long story…" sasuke sat down arms crossed. Reign dropped her head and sighed. She remained standing but nodded. "Ok…" "The night of the massacre…" (Ok this will sound sooo crappy but hey, itachi needs some form of coverage doesn't she…and this was all I could think of…so DEAL WITH IT!)

Sasuke nodded impatiently. Reign sighed again. "The night of the massacre I was about…say eight…"(not really but hey…) " I was playing with my younger brother…(man this'll be good!) When we heard screaming…we ran back to the house to see what was going on but…" Reign's voice shook, her face was pained. (If itachi went to my school, I'm sure he would have gotten an A+ in DRAMA!) "The house was quiet…we checked our parents rooms and…there was blood…so much blood…they were slaughtered by that kid…itachi…the so called Prodigy…" _"Man I'm so totally kicking my self right now!" _she thought. Sasuke was listening intently, hanging on to each word spoken, and occasionally nodding his head.

"We both headed to the town square but we were cut off…by him…" sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I was no match for him…we tried to run but…my brother was killed…" _"Bloody hell this is getting annoying, I'm talking about myself like some heartless killer! Wait…I am one…huh, typical."_ Sasuke frowned. He was shaking with anger. He hated his brother even more now, but failed to notice the lie being told top his face! Reign continued. Now she would spice it up a little. "I ran…he chased me…I came to a house…it was this house, I ran passed it but he stopped. When I looked back he was inside the house…I heard more screaming…a women and a man…then a child…a young boy." (Man this is soo fuck'n killing me here! Go itachi with Drama man! Kick ass!)

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. He new that child…that child was him…screaming over his dead parents. The parents his brother watched him execute… "I tried to see what was going on but…I saw him use the Mangekyou Sharingan, I panicked and ran…I never came back to the village hidden in the leaves, until now…in fear of him finding me…and I will admit…I still fear him finding me…I know I'm powerful, but still no match for uchiha itachi…" sasuke looked Reign who had sat down on the floor. _"I'm not sure weather I should believe her or not…but her story does sound true, like she really was there…but I'm still getting that feeling that she's lying…that I know her…" _sasuke sighed shakily.

" I think that'll do, Reign…why don't you get some rest, I'm going to go see Naruto, he wanted to show me some new jutsu he learned…bloody dobe." With that he walked out of the room, then out of the house. Reign blinked. "well that was easy…to easy if I say so myself…hhmm…you are smart sasuke…but not smart enough." With that said Reign stood and walked to her room. Where she pulled out her Akatsuki cloak and hat and changed. She had hidden her cloak and such under a loose floorboard so sasuke wouldn't stumble upon them. She looked around the room and walked to the window, where she opened it and climbed out.

She headed into the forest on her way back to the Akatsuki base

…_**But failed to notice a pair of emerald eyes watching her…a pair of very angry and confused eyes…**_

A.N/// yo sorry 4 the short chap but I need some time off, my eyes are really taking the heat from the computer screen. I need glasses now…well that's what it feels like… any who the next chap should be interesting…Reign (itachi) has been found out…but by who I wonder? Read on to find out… I will not right the next chap until I get at least THREE reviews! Then I'll start again…oh and by the way is there a MAR fiction or what…I wonna right a MAR one with Phantom and all them mob…I can't find one! Go Phantom man he kicks ass!!!! Evil…cunning…kind in a way…CRAZY…INSANE!…funny…and even in the most DRAMATIC of times…HE'S STILL THE HAPPIEST GUY ON THE FIELD! What the hell is with that! He could be giving GINTA a death threat and be smiling merrily all the while! Man I swear he's just like KRAD… cool…cute…CLINICLY INSANE!!!!!!!!!! Oh and don't forget his lingering accent… ah-hem!! A quick demo on my account… "Tomorrow…_ginnnta_…I will kill you…………" (Smiling merrily!) He lingers on names people! What's with that! He might as well be talking in slow motion! Now that would be funny…hey there's an idea… a MAR Albridged series! Give phantom a funny voice or somth'n… and give Jack a gangster voice hahahah!!!

TATA…


End file.
